


Agents of SHIELD - A New World/Exiles Origins: Romeo & Juliete

by kamenrangerxvi01



Series: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.; A New World [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe, Backstory, Coming Out, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, High School, Origin Story, Skimmons femslash, bioquake, skimmons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 00:39:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17777264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamenrangerxvi01/pseuds/kamenrangerxvi01
Summary: Skye and Jas Simmons-Johnson's twins, Scotty and Sprout, have reached that age.The "Why?" Age...Right now, they want to know why the have two mothers.So, Skye tells them about the first time she told Jas she loved her(part of the SHIELD Relaunch Verse. Setting, Summer 2020 and Spring 2004.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Returning readers:  
> This story falls into both the "Exiles Origins" sub category (now it's own series) and the "A New world" one, even thought it takes place on their old one. 
> 
> Also, because this is mostly told as a flashback to their days in highschool, Skye and Jas are referred to as Daisy and Jemma.
> 
> The framing action is set not long after "The Black Mist" (which, spoilers, is in continuity with the rest of the series)
> 
> New readers:  
> Welcome, this story is part of my larger "Agents of SHIELD Relaunch-verse" divergent MCU canon. I started writing this series' first story, "Operation Exiles", in early 2018. I was convinced the series would be canceled after season 5, and had decided to continue it myself. 
> 
> "Skye" and "Jas" are alternate universe doppelgangers of Daisy and Jemma. Introduced in "Operation Exiles" as being from a parallel world that was locked in a late 1940s, early 1950s stasis, brought on by events explained in the main story. After meeting the primary team and deciding to move to the main earth, Daisy adopted Skye as her sister, as far as the rest of the world is concerned, they're separated at birth identical twins. 
> 
> The pair are parents to twins, named after thier aunt Daisy and her husband, Scott, an Original Character SHIELD agent who's the co-protagionist with Daisy of the main stories. The twins call Skye "Mommy" and Jas "Mummy" even though Jas speaks with an American accent, having grown up in the US on thier old world.

“So, when are you getting back?” Skye asked as she finished putting the dishes away

“Tomorrow night” Jas said over the phone “At least, I hope I do. I hate these conferences… I miss you and the twins. How are things?”

“They’re fine. There’s spaghetti sauce all over the kitchen, but other than that, fine. I swear if those two can get their hands around something, they’ll throw it at each other.”

 

Skye heard a crash coming from upstairs.

“I think the grewsome twosome are still awake.” She said, “I’ll call you later. Love you.”

“Love you, honey” Jas said as they hung up.

Skye went into the kids’ room and found them out of bed, running around.

“Come on you two, it’s bed time.”

“We don’t want to go to bed.” Sprout said.

“Come on.” Skye said, picking her up and putting her on her bed before going after her brother, only to find Sprout trying to climb back down again.

“Daisy Alyssa Simmons-Johnson, you stay in that bed.” Skye said, making the full name ultimatum. This was one of the rare times she called Sprout by her real name. Jas did it all the time, but when the “Alyssa Simmons-Johnson” part came out, even though she was only two, she’d learned enough that when her parents called her that she was in trouble.  She stopped climbing down and pulled herself back onto her bed.

Skye plopped Scotty on his bed and tucked the two in.

 

“Look, you two need to go to sleep…” Skye said as she sat between their beds.

“But Mommy…” Sprout said

“No buts.” She said firmly.

“Will you tell us a story?” Scotty asked.

“please?” His sister added.

“Well, alright… ONE story.”

“Yay!” The two cheered.

“So what story do you want?”

“Why do we have a Mommy and a Mummy?” Scotty started

“Toni has a Mommy and a Daddy.” Sprout finished.

Skye felt a little blindsided. The twins had reached the “Why” phase and this was a “why” she and Jas had been dreading, more so after Daisy had given birth to Toni.

She sat for a second and thought.

“Well… Mummy and I love each other very much, just like Uncle Scott and Aunt Daisy love each other very much. That’s why.”

“Why do you love each other…” Sprout asked

“That’s…” Skye exhaled “That’s something for when you two get older. A LOT older.”

The two started to pout.

 “But I’ll tell you a little bit… How about… I tell you about the first time I told your mummy I loved her?”

 

Skye thought back to her old life…


	2. Chapter 2

“Miss Johnson are you paying attention?” the teacher asked.

Daisy sat up.

“Um yes… To find the length of a right triangle, you multiply half the base by the height…”

“Very Good” Mrs. Westin said “… Just one problem… This isn’t math class…”

She sunk into her seat as the rest of the class laughed.

“Can anyone else tell me what the three types of plays William Shakespeare wrote were?”

A hand shot into the air from the seat next to Daisy’s

“Yes, Miss Simmons?”

“Tragedies, Comedies and Histories…” Jemma said.

“Very good.” Mrs. Westin said, “And this month, we’re going to be focusing on one of his most well-known tragedies… Romeo and Juliet.”

Jemma gave a chipper clap while Daisy just sank further into her seat. She hated Literature class. She hated High School. She hated being outside the base, but her parents insisted she get a proper education.

“Who can tell me what this play is about?”

Jemma’s hand went back up.

“Anyone _OTHER_ than Jemma?”

No one else raised their hand.

“Okay….”

“The tragic tale of two feuding families whose children fall in love.”

 

Daisy put her hand to her face as her best friend was showing off again.

Mrs. Westin began handing out copies of the book.

“Remember, these are school property. I will check them when we’re done, and I don’t want to see so much as tiny rip in the pages.”

Eventually, after more intellectual showing off by Jemma, the bell rang.

“Tonight, I want two pages on how you think Shakespeare would have written the play if he’d lived today.”

 

“Ugh… I hate Shakespeare” Daisy said.

“Well I love it.” Jemma said as they walked through the hall to their lockers.

“Your thing about being English…”

“Well excuse me for trying to hang on to my family’s culture.”

“Jas… seriously... not now.” Daisy said, “Are you trying to get us into trouble?”

“Sorry…”

“Come on, let’s get home and get this over with.”

 

“so how do you want to go today?” Jemma asked.

“You want the bus, I’ll take the Red Car?”

“Yeah, sure…” Jemma said, giving Daisy a hug “I’ll see you back there.”

Daisy never understood why Jas liked to hug her, but it made her feel all warm and tingly.

The pair went their separate ways.

“Just once I want to be able to go back with someone to talk to.” She said as she walked down the street to the streetcar stop. It wasn’t that long a trip, but it was enough that if any of the government’s goon squad, the SSR, was following her or Jemma, they wouldn’t find all the entrances.

 

“I’m home!” Daisy said as she walked into their quarters.

“Hey honey, how was school?” Her mother asked.

“Ugh… They have us reading Shakespeare.”

“What’s wrong with the Bard of Avon?” He father said, coming out of his study.

“having to listen to Jas go on about it for a month.”

“Right…” Calvin said with a scowl.

“Daisy, go get washed, dinner will be ready soon.”

Her teenage daughter ran off to the bathroom while she walked over to her husband.

“Cal…” Jaiyang said “are you still mad?”

“I…”

“I’ve been around the block a few more times than you have, dear, I know a grudge when I see one.”

“Yeah… I guess.”

“So you got passed over for the new base job. Maybe they just want you here?”

“Right…”

“Just go talk to him. Stop being so selfish. CHIMERA exists to free the world. We can do that if our leadership can’t get along, now can we?”

“You’re right… I’ll go talk to him about it after the meeting tomorrow night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, technically speaking, Jemma/Jas should be a year ahead of Daisy/Skye. I'll get into why later.


	3. Chapter 3

The three eat dinner quietly before Daisy left to work on her homework in the common area with Jemma.

“If Shakespeare had to live today, he’d probably be down here with us.” Jemma said

“You can’t write that.” Daisy said, giving her friend a look.

“I know… I know…” Jemma said, tapping her pencil.

Mrs. Westin would have immediately reported her to the SSR and God only knows what would have happened.

“I think… If he lived today…” Daisy began to say “He might have replaced Romeo with a girl…”

“That’s… an interesting take on the subject.” Jemma said. “I think I’m just gonna go with moving the action to someplace else… Like… here.”

“San Bernardino?”

“Well… Beverly Hills or something to that effect. Somewhere nearby”

The two finished their papers.

“So… what do you want to do?” Daisy asked

“Want to hit Arrowhead?”

“Yeah.”

The pair split up to exit the base and met outside a soda jerk on the main strip of San Bernardino. They ran into a few of their classmates, still joking about Daisy not paying attention in class.

“You’re my best friend.” Daisy said after Jemma had added in a quip about her. “You’re supposed to be on my side.”

“Have a little fun, Daisy. Stop being so…”

“Square?” “wasn’t what I was going to say, but yeah.”

Daisy grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the store into an alley in back.

“What were you gonna say?”

“That you’re acting like your dad.”

That struck a nerve.

“Dad has a reason for being upset.”

“I know.”

“And it’s because of your dad.”

“I know.”

“Your dad doesn’t trust my dad… or doesn’t like him or… something…”

“that’s not why.”

“Then what is?”

“I asked him.” Jemma admitted. “I asked him to not give your dad the job.”

“Why?” Daisy asked felling betrayed

“Because I didn’t want you to leave.” Jemma said.

Daisy began to turn and do exactly that, only for Jemma to grab onto her arm.

“Daisy, wait, please don’t go…” Jemma said quickly

Then, the three words she always wanted to say, but never had the courage, slipped out of her motuh

“I… I… I LOVE YOU!”

Daisy’s heart stopped.

Jemma was on the verge of tears…

“Daisy?” she asked “I’m sorry I said that… I.”

Daisy responded by grabbing Jemma and kissing her hard.

“Jemma, I’ve been in love with you for ages…” Daisy said in tears between kisses. “I’ve been waiting to hear that.”

“You love me?” Jemma asked, taking short breaths

Daisy nodded.

“You’re the only girl for me.” Daisy said before kissing her again.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Daisy asked as they held each other close.

“I could say the same…”

“I was scared. I’ve never met another girl who liked other girls… I didn’t know how to…”

“I felt the same way… weird.” Jemma said

Everywhere the two went for the rest of the evening, they held hands. When the returned to the base, Daisy was waiting inside the entrance to walk Jemma back to her family’s quarters.

“Well…” Jemma said as they got to her door. “I… I really enjoyed myself.”

“Me two.” Daisy said, giving Jemma a kiss good night before leaving.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, everywhere they passed in the halls and every time they sat next to each other, they kept exchanging glances and winking. During lunch break, the snuck into the music room to kiss.

“Do you think we should tell our parents?” Daisy asked

“And be our own Romeo and Juliet? No way…” Jemma said.

“Fate can be strange like that.”

“I know…”

 

The time came for Mrs. Westin’s class.

“Well, Jemma.” She said, looking over the paper “Simple… Not sure if he’d pick Southern California, but otherwise I agree. A.”

“Thank you.” Jemma said.

“Ok, Johnson let’s see what you’ve got…”

She picked up the paper and skimmed through it. Then started over again. Then read it again.

“Miss Simmons, did you help her at all?”

“I was writing my homework.” Jemma told her “I can’t write two things at the same time.”

“You swear?”

Jemma nodded.

“Well… Daisy, I must say, this is… actually well done. It’s a rather remote possibility, but I do like seeing you use that brain of yours once in a while… A+.”

Daisy was in shock. She never got an A+ from Westin.

 

“So… was that paper your subtitle way to send me a hint…” Jemma asked as they headed home.

“Maybe…” Daisy said.

“Well, I’m glad you did.”

 

Later that evening.

 

“If there’s no other business…” Melinda May asked “This council meeting is adjourned…”

 

The leadership council for CHIMERA began dispersing, their business done for the week.

 

“Dr. Simmons, might I have a word…” Cal asked, walking up behind the other man.

“Dr. Johnson, what can I do for you?”

“You know what.” Cal said “I’m not going to hold it against you. I just want to know why.”

“Right…” the Englishman said… “Look. Cal… I didn’t give you the job… because I didn’t want to separate our daughters. They’re the best of friends. They’re all each other has in this world. I didn’t want to hurt them.”

Cal looked out from the meeting room where the girls were doing their homework. He’d been so upset he’d forgotten to consider what it would do to his little angel. No, she was a young woman now, but all the same, it probably would have crushed her to take her away from the only person she could be herself around.

“I’m sorry I was such a jerk.” Cal said

“And I’m sorry I wasn’t more upfront about it. Bygones be bygones?”

Cal shook the other man’s hand.

“You got it.”

 

“Well, would you look at that.” Daisy said to Jemma as they watched their dads solve their problem. She reached out and grabbed Jemma’s hand.

“Should we tell them now?” Jemma asked, squeezing Daisy’s hand

“Maybe we should wait.”

“What’s wrong?”

“I think we should get comfortable… about being girlfriends…”


	5. Chapter 5

“and well, after that… Mummy and I were together all the time.” Skye said as she finished her story. “ We got married and had two little monsters that love to drive us crazy… oK, that’s my story. Now you two need to go to sleep.”

“Okay mommy…” the twins said.

Skye gave them each a kiss on the forehead

“I love you guys… good night…” She said as she shut the light and closed the door.

 

She went downstairs to finish cleaning up the mess the twins had left from dinner.

“Ugh… looks like a bloodbath… How the fuck did they get it on the ceiling?”

“I don’t know, I think it gives the room some color…” Jas said from behind her.

“YOU lying little Limey!” Skye yelled before turning “where were you?”

“By Scott and Daisy, helping them pack to move.”

“You were going to surprise me?”

“Well…” Jas said pulling a bouquet out from behind her back. “truth is… I never left for the conference. I got called into HR as we were getting ready to leave… and was fired. I was too embarrassed to tell you.”

“What? Why?”

“They said my credentials didn’t check out.”

“But Daisy said the paperwork was perfect.”

“It was. No, it’s my fault, I didn’t commit the cover story to memory, and I slipped up.” Jas said, “I talked to Scott, he’ll put in a few calls tomorrow to see what we can do about this.”

“You could go work up at the hospital. Dr Reyes said he’d put in a good word for you.”

“That’s nice of him… Maybe, I’ll think about it.”

“Or you could join up…”

“what? Me? Join SHIELD? What about the twins?”

“Hey, you and I were running missions while you were going to medical school.” Skye reminded her. “we know how to juggle these sorts of things. Besides, SHIELD much bigger than CHIMERA. You don’t need to go running around, getting shot at like me to make a difference.”

“Tell you what… I’ll think about it.” Jas said.

Skye nodded

“how about this? Why don’t we go upstairs and ‘think about it’ together?” Skye asked, putting her arms around her wife’s hips and drawing her close.

“I like the sound of that…”Jas said, taking her hand and leading her upstairs.

“Did you ever get the them to sleep.”

“Yeah, told them a story.”

“About?”

“Us… that day…” Skye said “in the alley. Our first kiss…”

“You know… you never told me when you realized how you felt about me. I told you about Big Bear Lake.”

Skye took a deep breath

“I’ve never told you, because I don’t know. I guess… I always felt that way.”

“I’ve never heard anything sweeter.” Jas said.


End file.
